


Underwater Love

by sleepyowlet



Series: The UnFair Folk [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Digital Painting, F/M, Fae!Hux, Fanart, Multi, Siren!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyowlet/pseuds/sleepyowlet
Summary: A thing I've been meaning to draw for a while now. Here they are, the three main characters of my UnFair Folk AU, in all their soggy glory.Fun fact: The slick that sharks produce to glide through water better is chemically identical to female natural lubrication. Kylo probably produces his own lube. Even though he's more Betta than shark.





	Underwater Love




End file.
